matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Christmas Set
The is an Event Chest for the 20.6.0 Halloween update. Description It is an Event Set that consists of Christmas-themed items and weapons Obtaining To be able to get contents from the chest, the player should play in any of the Multiplayer modes. The higher your position, the more keys you will earn (maximum is 15 keys). However, the weapons will not appear if your level does not meet the required level to obtain its base version. Furthermore, the levels will be grouped by the following: *Level 1-6 *Level 7-11 *Level 12-16 *Level 17-21 *Level 22-26 *Level 27-31 *Level 32-38 Chests *Normal Chest (requires 5 per attempt) **Consists of weapons with a (fairly) balanced statistic and below-average currency rewards. *Fighter Chest (requires 50 per attempt) **Consists of weapons that are fairly powerful in terms of statistics and higher currency rewards. *Winner Chest (requires 100 per attempt) **Consists of very powerful weapons in terms of statistics and topnotch currency rewards. *Super Chest (requires 1000 points) **Consists of most rewarding contents and more powerful (mostly endgame) weapons. Legends for the below contents: *N = Normal Chest *F = Fighter Chest *W = Winner Chest *S = Super Chest List of Obtainable Contents *Icicle Shotgun (F, W) *Freeze Launcher (W, S) *Ice Mage Staff (N, F) *Icicle PDW (W, S) *Sleepy Doctor (F, W) *Icicle Pistol (F, W) *Freeze Ray Rifle (F, W, S) *Freeze Ray Assault Rifle (W, S) *Freeze Machine Gun (N) *X-Mas Destroyer (F, W, S) *Snowball (N) *"Avalanche" (W, S) *Automatic Blizzard (N, F) *Heavy Gifter (N, F) *Ice Paws (S) *Christmas Sword (F, W, S) *Santa Sword (F, W, S) *Ice Generator (F, W) *Cold Silence (W, S) *Christmas Showdown (?) *Angry Santa (?) *Snowy Expedition (W, S) *Elf's Revenge (N, F) *bell Revolver (N) *Happy Tree Slayer (N, F) *Oh Deer (F, W, S) *Winter Marksman (W, S) *Snowball Shotgun (F, W) *"Abominable Snowman" (F, W, S) *Portable Gift factory (F, W) *Gingerbread Homezooka (S) *Venus & Mercury (N, F, W) *Gifted Revolvers (W, S) *Snow Cannon (N, F, W) *Gift Stitcher (W, S) *Ice King's Fury (W, S) Currencies *5 (N, F, W) *10 (N, F, W) *20 (N, F, W) *50 (F, W) *10 for Christmas Ultimatum (N) *50 for Christmas Ultimatum (F) *150 for Christmas Ultimatum (W) *250 for Christmas Ultimatum (S) *10 for Christmas Spirit (N) *50 for Christmas Spirit (F) *150 for Christmas Spirit (W) *250 for Christmas Spirit (S) *10 for Spruce Pistol (N) *50 for Spruce Pistol (F) *150 for Spruce Pistol (W) *250 for Spruce Pistol (S) *10 for Sock Bomber (N) *50 for Sock Bomber (F) *150 for Sock Bomber (W) *250 for Sock Bomber (S) *10 for Peppermint Guardians (N) *50 for Peppermint Guardians (F) *150 for Peppermint Guardians (W) *250 for Peppermint Guardians (S) *10 for Frosty Railgun (N) *50 for Frosty Railgun (F) *150 for Frosty Railgun (W) *250 for Frosty Railgun (S) *10 for Dual Cryo Pistols (N) *50 for Dual Cryo Pistols (F) *150 for Dual Cryo Pistols (W) *250 for Dual Cryo Pistols (S) *10 for Frozen Soldier (N) *50 for Frozen Soldier (F) *150 for Frozen Soldier (W) *250 for Frozen Soldier (S) *5 for Santa's Rifle (N) *10 for Santa's Rifle (F) *20 for Santa's Rifle (W) *60 for Santa's Rifle (S) *100 battle credits* (N) *200 battle credits* (N) *500 battle credits* (N, F) *1000 battle credits* (F) *1500 battle credits* (F, W) *3000 battle credits* (F, W) *4800 battle credits* (W) *7200 battle credits* (W) *12000 battle credits* (W, S) *36000 battle credits* (S) *10 (N) *50 (N, F) *100 (N, F) *500 (N, F, W) *750 (S) *50 (N, F) *150 (N, F, W) *350 (F, W) *500 (S) *Available if Battle Pass is still on-going. Gadgets *Clockwork Nuctracker (F, W) Miscellaneous *1 free spin (all chests) *2 free spins (all chests) *3 free spins (all chests) Wearable Set (Avatar) Cyber Santa Avatar Category:Event Set Category:Event Chest Category:Other